leagueoflegendsfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Jax/History
Previous Lore 2nd= "Be advised - there has been an outbreak of lamppost-shaped bruises in the League of Legends." - It is seldom the case where a champion is defined by his actions after joining the League of Legends rather than before. Such is the case with , for whom the argument could be made that he is the most prolific tournament fighter currently at the Institute of War. Before joining the League, Jax was an unremarkable soldier-for-hire. For reasons known only to the former leader of the League, High Councilor Reginald Ashram, Jax was put on the top of the list of candidates to receive a League Judgment - the interview process that either accepts or rejects a prospective champion. His Judgment was the quickest in League history, where the Doors of Acceptance glowed and slowly swung open as soon as it began. Jax faced no recorded Observation or Reflection during his Judgment. Jax proved himself to be an immediate terror in the Fields of Justice. The self-proclaimed 'Armsmaster of the League' rattled off a streak of consecutive wins that to this day has not been matched. A number of summoners in the League grew concerned that the perceived objectivity of the League of Legends would be questioned by the presence of an unknown fighter who was unbeatable. For this reason, the new leader of the League (following Reginald Ashram's disappearance) High Councilor Heyward Relivash, created special restrictions for Jax to fight under. This was something the League had never done before, and something which has never been done since. The burly fighter responded by imposing his own special conditions; as a means of protest, he permitted himself to fight using only a brass lamppost. Neither the League's sanctions nor his own has affected his winning ways. The League has since rescinded its sanctions, but Jax has not; he fights and fights well with his trusty brass lamppost. |-|1st= The most prolific tournament fighter at the Institute of War, the self-proclaimed 'Grandmaster at Arms' rattled off a streak of consecutive wins 152 long. No one had ever achieved even half of that number before, but what made it even more remarkable was that he did so while fighting only 152 matches. Concerned the peace accords that ended the Rune Wars would be threatened by a fighter who was unbeatable in the arena, the League hastily banned from the arena altogether. But in the spirit of the Institute, the League eventually relented, stating that a champion's skill was no reason to remove a realm's access to the governing powers of the tournaments. Jax was reinstated, but with one rule: he is only allowed to fight with weapons the League deems suitable. For now, that list includes a lamppost, a chicken's foot, a spatula, and a fishing rod. Previous Abilities Weapon Mastery.png|'Weapon Mastery (1st I)' Jax gains from items he purchases. Equipment Mastery.png|'Equipment Mastery (2nd I)' Jax's prowess with weapons and armor increases his fortitude, gaining when purchasing items. Counter Strike.png|'Counter Strike (1st E)' Passively increases Jax's dodge chance by %. Upon activation, Jax surrounding enemies for 1 second and deals magic damage to them (enhanced attack lasts for 7 seconds after dodging an attack) Relentless Assault.png|'Relentless Assault (1st R)' Jax's basic attacks passively grant him % bonus attack speed}} for a short duration, stacking up to 10 times. Hitting the same unit 2 consecutive times enhances Jax's next basic attack to deal bonus magic damage. Upon activation, Jax gains |mr}} (+ dodge chance) for a short duration. Previous Splash Art North America= Jax OriginalSkin old.jpg|1st Classic Jax Jax OriginalSkin old2.jpg|2nd Classic Jax Jax and Aatrox in fire.jpg|3rd Classic Jax Jax TheMightySkin old.jpg|1st The Mighty Jax Jax VandalSkin old.jpg|1st Vandal Jax Jax AnglerSkin old.jpg|1st Angler Jax Jax PAXSkin old.jpg|1st PAX Jax Jax TempleSkin old.jpg|1st Temple Jax |-|China= Jax OriginalSkin Ch old.jpg|1st Classic Jax Jax OriginalSkin Ch.jpg|2nd Classic Jax Jax TheMightySkin Ch.jpg|The Mighty Jax Jax VandalSkin Ch.jpg|Vandal Jax Jax AnglerSkin Ch.jpg|Angler Jax Jax PaxSkin Ch.jpg|PAX Jax Jax JaximusSkin Ch.jpg|Jaximus Jax TempleSkin Ch.jpg|Temple Jax Patch History ** Now draws nearby minion aggro when targeting an enemy champion. ;V7.22 * Stats ** Base attack damage increased to 70 from . ** Base armor increased to 36 from . * ** Base damage increased to from . * ** Minimum base damage increased to from . ;V7.19 * General ** Fixed a bug where he was causing games to crash under specific circumstances. ;V7.16 * ** On-hit bonus damage procing against wards. ;V7.12 * ** Now grants 50 bonus range. ;V7.11 * ** Fixed a number of visual bugs with Counter Strike across various skins. ;V7.10 * General ** Basic attack, empowered attack, and crit animations have been improved across all skins to better match the moment damage is applied and generally feel more responsive. ;V7.8 * ** Fixed a bug where Jax could not use plant after casting Leap Strike. ;V7.5 * General ** Altered cast frames on Jax's basic attacks to be more visually consistent. * ** Attack now always uses crit animation. * ** Resized Counterstrike hit particle and did some rotation/swirl editing to more accurately convey the range and shape of effect. * ** Once he levels his ultimate, Jax cycles consistently through his different basic attack animations. ;V6.11 * ** Stack fall-off changed to one at a time from all at once ;V6.3 * ** Maximum stacks increased to 8 from 6. ** Per-stack bonus attack speed reduced to % from %. *** Maximum bonus attack speed increased to % from %. ;V5.22 * Stats ** Base mana increased to from . ** Mana growth reduced to 32 from 35. ;V5.17 * ** Mana cost reduced to from . ;V5.12 * ** Bonus armor/magic resistance increased to from ;V4.21 * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from * ** Bonus armor/magic resistance changed to from . ** Bonus armor AD ratio increased to from . ;V4.13 * Stats ** Basic attack animation speed increased by 19%. ;V4.11 * Stats ** Base health reduced to 450 from 463. ** Health per level reduced to 85 from 98. ** Armor per level reduced to 3 from . ;V4.5 * Stats ** Base armor increased to 22 from 18. ;V1.0.0.152 * Stats ** Movement speed increased to 350 from 325. ;V1.0.0.143 * ** Dodge interaction with . ;V1.0.0.140b * ** Base damage reduced to from . ;V1.0.0.139 * ** Stunning through . ;V1.0.0.138 * ** Jax gains stacks even if his attacks miss or are dodged. ;V1.0.0.136 * Stats ** Health per level increased to 98 from 88. * ** Radius increased to 375 from 350. * ** bonus attack damage and bonus ability power upon activation. ** Upon activation Jax gains bonus armor and bonus magic resistance. ** Mana cost: 100 ** Cooldown: 80 seconds ;V1.0.0.135 * ** Passive's enhanced third attack being canceled if active's duration ran out during attack animation ;V1.0.0.133 * Stats ** Mana regen per level increased to from . * ** Cooldown at early ranks being higher than intended. * ** Dodge duration increased to 2 seconds from ** Reduces area-of-effect damage by 25% for the duration. ** Can be reactivated earlier after 1 second of casting. ** Damage changed to from . ** Bonus damage changed to 20% per attack dodged (up to 100) from per dodge. ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . * ** Duration increased to 8 seconds from 6. ;V1.0.0.132 Gameplay Update * General ** New joke animation. * Stats ** Base health increased to 551 from 506. ** Health per level increased to 88 from 83. ** Armor per level increased to from . * (Innate), remade from old ultimate ** Every time Jax attacks an enemy, he gains % increased attack speed (stacks up to 6 times). * (Q) ** Base damage reduced to from . ** AP ratio reduced to from . ** Cooldown changed to seconds from . * (W) ** Base damage changed to from . ** 40% AD ratio ** AP ratio increased to from . ** Mana cost increased to 30 from 20. ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . * (E) ** Jax dodges all incoming basic attacks for seconds. At the end of the effect, Jax deals physical damage, increased by for each dodge over the duration, and stuns nearby enemies for 1 second. ** Passive dodge chance, on-dodge stun trigger, on-hit stun upon activation, AP ratio. ** Base damage reduced to from . ** Damage has a ratio. * (Ultimate) ** Every third consecutive attack passively deals bonus magic damage. ** For 6 seconds, Jax gains bonus attack damage and bonus ability power. ;V1.0.0.124 * ** Base damage reduced to from . * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** Breaks . ;V1.0.0.123 * General ** Jax's attacks being undodgeable. * ** Jax will attempt to attack enemy targets after landing on them. ;V1.0.0.122 * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** AD ratio increased to from . ;V1.0.0.121 * ** Jax can target wards but they will be revealed for 2 seconds if so. ;V1.0.0.120 * ** AD ratio reduced to from ** Targeting wards. ;V1.0.0.118 * ** Jax not being able to use abilities mid-leap. ;V1.0.0.114 * ** Targeting will prioritize enemies over allies when they overlap. ;V1.0.0.111 * General ** Ability tooltips updated. ;V1.0.0.110 * General ** Jax sometimes losing health while leveling up. ;V1.0.0.109 * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . * ** Brighter particle when Jax has recently dodged an attack and the stun is ready. ;V1.0.0.104 * ** Interaction with . ;V1.0.0.103 * General ** Recommended items updated. * ** Tooltip updated to dynamically display bonus health gain. * ** AP ratio reduced to from . ** Cast time reduced by 20%. ** Speed increased by 20%. * ** Base damage increased to from . ** AD ratio increased to from . ** AP ratio increased to from . ** Cooldown increased to seconds from 5 at all ranks. ** Mana cost reduced to 20 from 35. ** Tooltip updated to display correct damage type (physical instead of the intended magic). ** Dealing less damage when used together with and with each third hit from . ** Cleave damage ** Targeting changed to single from area-of-effect. ** Resets Jax's basic attack timer on-cast. * ** Base damage increased to from . * ** Damage, AP ratio. ** Upon activation Jax gains (+ dodge chance) bonus magic resistance for seconds. ** Buff icon dynamically displays number of stacks. ** Tooltip updated to display correct maximum number of stacks (10). ** Mana cost: 80 ** Cooldown: 60 ;V1.0.0.101 * ** Buff icon displays duration. ;V1.0.0.94(b) * Stats ** Movement speed reduced to 325 from 330. ** Health per level reduced to 83 from 86. ;V1.0.0.94 * ** Cooldown changed to 5 seconds at all ranks from . ;V1.0.0.87 * ** Jax being healed when receiving bonus damage ( , ) * ** Jax targeting himself. ;V1.0.0.83 * Stats ** Armor per level reduced to from 4. * ** Bonus health per item AD reduced to from . * ** Casting while rooted. * ** Tooltip updated. ;V1.0.0.82 * ** AP ratio reduced to from . * ** AP ratio reduced to from . * ** AP ratio reduced to from . ;V1.0.0.81 * General ** New in-client 'upon selection' line. ;V1.0.0.79 * ** Bonus health per item AD reduced to from . ** Bonus health per item AP reduced to from . * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** Has and ratios. ;V1.0.0.75 * Stats ** Base mana increased to 235 from 215 ** Mana per level increased to 35 from 30 * - ** Jax's prowess with weapons and armor increases his fortitude, gaining and bonus health when purchasing items. * ** Jax can target and subsequently jump to allies. * ** Power-up timer ** Jax instantly charges his weapon with energy, causing him to deal damage to all enemies nearby on his next basic attack. ** Cooldown increased to seconds from 1 at all ranks. ** Mana cost changed to 35 at all ranks from . ;V1.0.0.72 * ** Damage sometimes failing to land when interacting with targets in brush. ;V1.0.0.63 * ** Responsiveness for after-cast movement updated to allow Jax to move much sooner after striking. *** Responsiveness for after-cast attacking unchanged. ;V1.0.0.61 * ** Moved to Q from W. ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . * ** Moved to W from Q. ** Cleave damage increased to 60% from 50%. ** Power-up timer reduced to 3 seconds from 4. ** Damage per second increased to from . ;V0.9.22.16 * ** Interaction with critical strikes. ** Not triggering. * ** AP ratio reduced to from . ** Dodge chance reduced to % from %. ** Cooldown increased to seconds from 4. * ** Per-stack bonus attack speed reduced to % from %. ;V0.9.22.15 * ** Bonus damage increased to from . ** Jax gains a slight movement speed boost upon landing. * ** Dodge chance increased to % from %. * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** Hits for trigger reduced to 3 from 4. ** Can be held across targets for up to seconds. ;V0.9.22.7 * Stats ** Movement speed increased to 325 from 315. ;V0.8.22.115 * Stats ** Base armor increased to 18 from 14. ** Health per level increased to 86 from 78. * ** Cooldown reduced to 4 seconds from 5. ** On-dodge stun trigger duration increased to 7 seconds from 4. ;July 10, 2009 Patch * ** Damage growth changed to per level from based on cleave damage. * ** Triggering double hits. * ** Interaction with monsters. ;June 12, 2009 Patch * ** AP ratio increased to from . * ** Tooltip updated to display the intended ratio. ;May 15, 2009 Patch * ** Bonus damage from items changed to 15% at all levels from %. * ** Triggering item effects ( , ) to accommodate their respective internal cooldowns. ;April 11, 2009 Patch * ** Bonus damage interaction with critical strikes. ** Lasting longer than intended. * ** Mana cost increased to 65 from 50. ** Cooldown increased to seconds from . * ** Dodge chance reduced to % from %. ** Mana cost increased to 60 from 50. * ** Stacking on hitting structures. ** On-hit stacking bonus attack speed while active. ** Jax passively gains stacking bonus attack speed with every basic attack landed on a target, up to a maximum. ** Base damage reduced to from . ;Alpha Week 7 * General ** Ability tooltips updated. ** Excessive 'Dodged!' notifications. * ** Particle. }} Category:Jax Category:Champion history